(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor array for producing and/or analysing products, comprising a plurality of vessels in which products can be produced and/or analysed on a preparative or analytical scale.
(2) Description of Related Art
Analyses of substances in a medium- or high-throughput method require that reactions and/or analytical measurements are carried out in arrays which comprise a plurality of vessels in or on which the respective product is located. One analysis method in this context is x-ray powder diffractometry, which is a standard method for determining the polymorphism of substances, for example. For this measurement, an x-ray is successively directed onto each product for analysis on the sample carrier, and the portion of the radiation diffracted therefrom is evaluated. This method can be implemented in transmission geometry or reflection geometry. No reactors are currently known from the prior art, for example EP 1 972 377 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,636 B1, which simultaneously meet the requirements for chemical synthesis and/or crystallisation and those for an optimum sample carrier, for example for x-ray chemical analysis, as optimally as possible.